The invention relates to a method, a system and a mobile user appliance for adapting an energy utilization process of a vehicle, in particular for splitting energy types for a drive system of a vehicle or for controlling an energy distribution process in a vehicle.
Modern drive systems of motor vehicles having internal combustion engines can automatically adapt themselves to parameters of a fuel. In this case, the internal combustion engines of these modern vehicles can in particular utilize different grades of a conventional liquid fuel (Super 95, 98, E, ethanol in the form widely used in South America, for example) or natural gas. Multiple fuel grades within a class are mixable with one another to a greater or lesser extent.
The quality of the different fuels is different. Even within a standard, substantial quality differences can arise. Both the standards of fuel grades and their actual quality can change considerably during the life of a motor vehicle.
The object on which the invention is based is that of providing a method, a corresponding system and a mobile user appliance for adapting an energy utilization process of a vehicle that allow improved energy utilization by the vehicle. Further, it is the object of the invention to improve, or bring into line with a prescribed target value, emission values, in particular exhaust gas values of one or more vehicles, at least intermittently.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent patent claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are contained in the subclaims.
According to a first aspect and a second aspect, the invention is distinguished by a method and a corresponding apparatus for adapting an energy utilization process of at least one vehicle. In this case, at least one value of an energy utilization characteristic quantity is ascertained that represents a first energy utilization process in a first vehicle, and at least one value of a parameter is ascertained that represents at least one constraint of the energy utilization in the first vehicle during the first energy utilization process, and then a mathematical relationship between at least one or more of the provided values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity, the applicable values of the parameters of the first vehicle and one or more parameters, representing in particular a constraint of the energy utilization, for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle is ascertained. Further, a data record and/or learning data is/are provided on the basis of the at least one ascertained mathematical relationship, and a profile data record is provided that comprises the learning data and/or the data record, and, depending on the profile data record of the first vehicle and of the at least one second parameter, a fuel composition and/or a split of energy types for a drive system of at least one second vehicle is/are ascertained and/or control data for an energy distribution process in a second vehicle are ascertained, in each case for a second energy utilization process.
In this case, the second vehicle is different than a first vehicle. Preferably, the method is applied to a multiplicity of first vehicles and/or to a multiplicity of second vehicles in this case. A respective profile data record in this case can also comprise particular selected portions of one or more data records and/or of the learning data. By way of example, the profile data record can expediently comprise selected data sections of one or more ascertained data records and/or learning data.
The one or more parameters describing at least one constraint of the energy utilization for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle can in particular be understood to mean probable parameter values, expected parameter values or parameter values that can (currently) be expected and/or are within particular expediently chosen value limits, said parameter values representing the constraints of the energy utilization in one or more second vehicles. In other words, the “possible” energy utilization process means an energy utilization process in one or more second vehicles, in particular in one or more particular second vehicles, that takes place, will take place or is needed in particular with a probability that exceeds a limit value. It is then possible for e.g. an expediently determined or selected profile data record, in particular for one or more particular second vehicles, to be provided in particular at a particular (suitable) time and/or for a particular (suitable) route section.
Preferably, one or more parameters for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle can represent particular limit values (limit values of particular parameter values), e.g. limit values to be observed in particular locations. By way of example, one or more parameters for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle can also be ascertained and in particular queried (as part of the method) on the basis of the data from one or more second vehicles, e.g. in a second vehicle, in a mobile user appliance carried in the second vehicle, in a computation unit arranged at a distance (server, backend, cloud, Internet portal). By way of example, data pertaining to at least one or more parameters for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle can be queried and then a suitable profile data record for at least one second vehicle can be ascertained and provided.
Preferably, said possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle is in this case a probable energy utilization process of a second vehicle that e.g. will be carried out with an above average probability. The features and/or parameters of at least one such second energy utilization process can be pre-ascertained in the method.
Preferably, the mathematical relationship and consequently also at least one profile data record can also relate to two or more second parameters depicting different, in particular alternative, constraints of the energy utilization that can arise for a second energy utilization process in a second vehicle, in particular in a particular group or category of the second vehicles.
Preferably, the profile data record relates to predicted probable values of a possible, in particular probable, energy utilization process. In a simplified example, a profile data record generated for a particular season (e.g. in summer) or for use in a particular season can at least preferably take into consideration summer constraints of the energy utilization.
In an example of the method, one constraint used for the energy utilization and/or fuel utilization may be one or more operating parameters of a driver assistance system of the vehicle. In this case, at least one parameter can represent one or more operating parameters (e.g. or states) of the operation of a driver assistance system of the first vehicle.
Particularly preferably, this involves a driver assistance system for assisting longitudinal guidance and/or transverse guidance of the vehicle or for at least partially automated driving. It is also possible for such driver assistance systems to comprise a multiplicity of modes of operation, settings, alternatively usable logics, etc. that can be actively used or come into force during a journey.
In an advantageous configuration, the taking into consideration can comprise a piece of information pertaining to the use of a driver assistance system, in particular parameters of the driver assistance system, in particular during the one first energy utilization process.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, at least one value of a second parameter relates to a predicted constraint of a particular second energy utilization process of at least one particular second vehicle.
Preferably, the method involves at least two values (applicable mutatis mutandis) of at least two second parameters relating to at least two different, predicted or probable constraints of a particular second energy utilization process in at least one second vehicle. In this case, the second energy utilization process in a second vehicle can involve a respective parameter suitable for the constraint that is then valid being selected, in particular changeover to said parameter being effected during the energy utilization process. It is also possible for the respective parameters best suited to the constraints to be taken into consideration in two different second vehicles.
During subsequent adaptation of the second energy utilization process, it is then possible for one or more parameters or states of the driver assistance system to be taken into consideration as a constraint for optimizing the energy utilization process in a second vehicle.
Particularly preferably, at least one provided profile data record in this case takes into consideration at least one particular energy utilization process preferably in a particular second vehicle. In this case, the profile data record may be optimized for the applicable constraints to be expected for the energy utilization.
A particular advantage is obtained in the method if the at least one mathematical relationship is ascertained outside the first vehicle and/or second vehicle. Therefore, the advantage is also obtained that the computation power present or usable in the vehicles for carrying out the method is not used or is used less. By way of example, a second vehicle can use a profile data record optimized specifically for this vehicle and/or specifically for the expected constraint of the energy utilization and/or for the expected use of the vehicle.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, a value of a parameter for a current or pre-ascertained, in particular by means of a probability calculation, constraint of a particular second energy utilization process of at least one particular second vehicle is ascertained. In this case, a value of a parameter for a constraint of a particular second energy utilization process can be ascertained for a particular interval of time.
This can involve various methods, in particular based on the probability calculation, and/or a simulation of a neural network being set up or configured such as to ascertain a constraint of a particular second energy utilization process, in particular for a particular second vehicle, in advance.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, one or more profile data records to be used are provided for at least one second vehicle on the basis of a current or pre-ascertained parameter for a current or pre-ascertained constraint of a second energy utilization process. In this case, the second energy utilization process may preferably be a particular second energy utilization process. A profile data record to be used may in this case be a suitable, more expediently suitable or particularly suitable profile data record. By way of example, the method, e.g. in a backend, involves such a profile data record to be used being ascertained and/or provided for a second vehicle, in particular for a particular second vehicle.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, a current or pre-ascertained parameter for a current or pre-ascertained constraint of a second energy utilization process is taken as a basis for selecting a suitable profile data record and/or ascertaining a suitable profile data record. In this case, the one second energy utilization process may preferably be a particular second energy utilization process.
Particularly preferably, a suitable profile data record can be ascertained from at least two profile data records by means of interpolation and/or weighting and/or statistical optimization. By way of example, a profile data record suitable for a particular current or pre-ascertained constraint represented by an applicable parameter can be ascertained.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the change in the constraint for a second energy utilization process that exceeds a particular measure is ascertained, whereupon retrieval of a suitable profile data record takes place or is prompted. In this case, the one second energy utilization process may preferably be a particular second energy utilization process.
In particular, the method comprises providing wireless transmission of the one profile data record or of a change in the profile data record of applicable data packets and/or sections of the data stream of the profile data record to a second vehicle. In this case, the ascertainment and/or transmission of a profile data record or of the change in the profile data record of applicable data packets and/or sections of the data stream can be effected in particular for an ascertained or pre-ascertained change in the constraint for a second energy utilization process, in particular in a particular second vehicle. In this case, different profile data records or a respective change in the profile data record of applicable data packets and/or sections of the data stream of the profile data record can be transmitted to two different second vehicles.
The transmission can be effected using a “method” (for example a push method), in particular prompted or controlled by a computation unit arranged outside the (first) vehicle, or e.g. by a method (for example a “pull method”) prompted or controlled by a computation unit (installed or carried in a second vehicle) of the vehicle.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, ascertaining, selecting, providing and/or retrieving the at least one profile data record for at least one second vehicle is performed on the basis of a target value for at least one emission value for at least one second energy utilization process of the at least one second vehicle. In other words, such a profile data record as is suitable or is particularly well suitable for achieving a particular target value for at least one emission value, or an improvement in an emission value, e.g. in respect of a particular target value or a target value range, can be ascertained, selected, provided or (actively) retrieved in particular using means of a first vehicle, using means of a second vehicle or using means of said computation unit arranged at a distance.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, energy types for a drive system of at least one second vehicle and/or control data for an energy distribution process for a second vehicle are split such that achievement of a target value for at least one emission value or of an improvement in an emission value, e.g. in respect of a particular target value or a target range, is sought or performed.
By way of example, the profile data record can comprise energy preset data that can be changed by a user of the first vehicle and that are representative of a minimum intake quantity of at least one of the energy types of the first vehicle at an energy supply point and/or are representative of a limitation for fuel grades for the first vehicle and/or are representative of an association of fuel grades with the first vehicle.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, one or more values of a fuel parameter can be ascertained at least for each of two fuel types or fuel grades usable for the operation of the internal combustion engine, whereupon the profile data record is ascertained on the basis of the respective value or the respective values of the fuel parameter.
In particular, the method according to the invention can comprise at least one prescribed criterion or an optimization function that is taken into consideration when determining an (appropriately optimized) fuel composition and/or when splitting the energy types and thus ensures an optimal fuel composition and/or an optimum split of energy types for a second energy utilization process in a second vehicle.
By way of example, the ascertained fuel composition and/or the split of energy types for the drive system of the first vehicle for the second energy utilization process is/are taken as a basis for transmitting a preset for a respective exhaust gas quantity of the energy types and/or the respective fuel types and/or the fuel composition to an energy supply point. The energy supply point may in this case comprise a filling station and/or an (electrical) charging station, in particular for a vehicle drive battery. It is therefore possible for a vehicle to take in different energy types (electric charge and/or gasoline and/or diesel and/or natural gas and/or hydrogen) at the energy supply point.
The ascertained preset quantities can be transmitted to the energy supply point, so that the energy supply point can adapt its delivery quantities. The transmission in this case may be configured in particular by means of reading in the information using at least one reader or sensor of the energy supply point and/or by means of a or the mobile user appliance. For example, an RFID chip fitted close to the tank flap can be read. Said RFID chip is again very easy to write information to/configure using the smartphone.
In this case, the result of an optimization calculation (or only the required information for reading into an optimization formula) can be transmitted directly or indirectly to an energy point and can prompt delivery of energy types or fuel compositions there, said delivery being dependent on the ascertained optimum.
The transmitted data can be taken as a basis for measuring off the delivery quantities in suitable fashion, so that a pump at the energy supply point stops pumping at exactly the right time or times and/or the charging station, including charging characteristic curves, is controlled. Alternatively or additionally, a display displaying the respective optimum delivery quantities or displaying the quantities still to be delivered may be provided on a display at the energy supply point. Alternatively or additionally, such a display can also appear on the mobile user appliance.
Advantageously, it is thus possible for an increase in efficiency to be achieved for the energy utilization and for a contribution to be made to looking after the environment, in particular as a result of specific reduction of CO2 and/or nitrogen oxide and/or fine dust emissions, e.g. as a proportional or partial or cumulative value. Therefore, specific pollutant reduction can take place in particular to look after the environment or to avoid traffic bans in particular towns.
The method can therefore be used to adapt an internal combustion engine based and/or electric motor based drive system of the first vehicle and thus to achieve an optimum mode of operation and mode of driving in each case. In particular in the case of vehicles that can be driven by two or more energy sources, for example gasoline types, natural gas and electric charge, a vehicle driver is for the most part overtaxed or unnecessarily burdened with finding a respectively advantageous, let alone optimum, mode of operation and mode of driving. A further advantage is that the energy utilization, in particular the fuel utilization, or wear and/or consumption of vehicle components of vehicles, can be adapted to suit fuel standards that have changed during a life of the vehicles and/or new fuel types. It is particularly advantageous that no adaptation (in particular no adaptation of the hardware) of the vehicle is required, which allows fast market introduction and even vehicles that are already in production can use the method for adapting energy utilization without retrofitting of hardware. The advantages of the method can therefore also be rolled out to vehicles in production (without retrofitting of hardware). And as already stated, a state and/or a degree of wear and/or a remaining mileage or a change in the state and/or in the degree of wear and/or in the remaining mileage of one or more prescribed vehicle components can be ascertained on the basis of one or more profile data records.
The first and second energy utilization processes each relate in particular to an energy conversion process for a drive energy that is essentially used for movement. The first and second energy utilization processes each relate in particular to energy conversion within the drive system of the first vehicle, in particular within an internal combustion engine and/or within the first drive train and/or chassis of the first vehicle. The first vehicle can have one or more internal combustion engines in this case. Additionally, the first vehicle can have an electric drive and may therefore be in the form of a hybrid vehicle. For energy utilization by an internal combustion engine, instead of the term energy utilization it is also alternatively or additionally possible for the term fuel utilization to be used mutatis mutandis.
The values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity and the values of the at least one parameter are preferably ascertained for a multiplicity of operating phases of the first vehicle, the ascertainment also comprising capture using a sensor apparatus, for example.
The at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity may be representative of at least one exhaust gas characteristic quantity and/or an actually achieved torque characteristic curve and/or at least one captured variable from a knock sensor of the internal combustion engine of the vehicle and/or one or more ignition angles and/or ignition times.
Preferably, multiple parameters are ascertained that each represent a circumstance or constraint of the energy utilization for the first vehicle and/or the internal combustion engine and/or the surroundings of the first vehicle during the first energy utilization process. The parameters therefore characterize constraints that were present during the respective energy utilization. The parameter can comprise an operating variable of the internal combustion engine and/or of the vehicle, for example an engine speed and/or a torque and/or a tire temperature and so on. Alternatively or additionally, the parameter can comprise an ambient state variable, for example a humidity, an exterior temperature and/or an air pressure and so on. The at least one parameter can represent a permanent or variable constraint of the fuel utilization for the first vehicle and/or the internal combustion engine and/or the surroundings of the first vehicle.
A permanent constraint that can be considered in this case is a slowly variable constraint, for example an age of the vehicle or of its components (for example of an engine oil and/or a consumable) or a scarcely variable driving profile or regular routes and so on. Variable constraints that can be looked at are rapidly variable circumstances, for example an exterior temperature, an air pressure, a humidity or driving profiles or routes characterized by special features. Advantageously, it is thus possible for ambient conditions (temperature, air pressure, humidity and so on) in which different vehicles and different fuels and drive systems need to operate and that can vary within wide ranges to be taken into consideration during the adaptation of energy utilization, in particular fuel utilization.
The values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity are stored and/or provided in association with the respectively associated values of the at least one parameter of the energy utilization, for example. It is thus possible for the mathematical relationship between the at least one or the multiple provided values of the at least one energy supply characteristic quantity and the applicable values of the parameters to be ascertained and for learning data to be provided.
Said mathematical relationship can comprise a predefined mathematical law, rule, specification and/or relation between one or more energy utilization characteristic quantities and one or more of the applicable parameters. The mathematical relationship can then represent coefficients for one or more, in particular predetermined, equations, polynomials or a simulation. This is in particular an expediently formed mathematical relationship.
In a simplified case, the mathematical relationship can comprise an association between one or more energy utilization characteristic quantities and one or more of the applicable parameters, which are in particular based on the same intervals of time. In a simplified example of the mathematical relationship, values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity can be represented, associated, stored and/or provided for the respective associated values of the at least one parameter representing constraints of the energy utilization in a first vehicle, for example. In particular, the respective figures relating to the same intervals of time, in particular, can be associated with one another.
The mathematical relationship may be designed such that a result of the mathematical relationship represents a dependency between two or more parameters of the at least one constraint of the energy utilization and represents two or more applicable energy utilization characteristic quantities. Particularly preferably, the mathematical relationship represents a solution space for a multiplicity of the properties of the first vehicle for one or more (particular) energy utilization processes. Preferably, the mathematical relationship can also be used to represent one or more properties of the first vehicle, at least in part in a system theory manner (i.e. with suitable relationships between the resultant input and output variables).
The provided profile data record in this case can comprise all characteristic quantities, or characteristics quantities selected according to particular criteria, of the (predetermined) mathematical relationship. In particular, a selected profile data record can comprise an optimized—depending on an instance of application—selection of the characteristic quantities of the mathematical relationship.
The learning data and/or data record based on the mathematical relationship can also represent a difference or a disparity from a previous value and/or a normal value or average value. The learning data can also directly or indirectly represent a particular change in the data record, in particular by a piece of update information for a prestored or provided data record.
Preferably, a first energy utilization process can be taken as a basis for ascertaining at least some of the values of the data record e.g. within an interval of time; it is then possible for the learning data relating to a change in the data record to be provided in the first vehicle.
The provided profile data record in this case can comprise at least one data record and/or learning data based on one or more ascertained mathematical relationships. In this case, a profile data record can comprise e.g. the data of the data record and/or learning data and a use specification for the data. In simplified terms, the provided profile data record can represent a particular “wealth of experience” (accordingly: data record) or a new “experience” or “update of the experience” (accordingly: learning data) by the first vehicle in respect of one or more energy utilization processes for a multiplicity of different constraints.
Vehicles have specific properties that change over time and for the most part become more apparent as the age of the vehicle increases. The ascertained profile data record can be used to adapt the energy utilization of the vehicle taking into consideration the specific properties such that one or more aspects of the energy utilization of the first vehicle and/or of the second vehicle improve and/or are optimized.
Ascertaining the fuel composition and/or the split of energy types for the drive system of the first vehicle for the second energy utilization process on the basis of the at least one second parameter has the advantage that the energy utilization for the first vehicle can be adapted on the basis of the constraints to be expected for the first vehicle. In particular, the first vehicle can be refueled with at least two different types of fuel.
The at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity can also be referred to as the first influencing variable, which respectively represents a specific energy utilization property of a particular vehicle or a particular vehicle type.
The at least one second parameter can also be referred to as the second influencing variable, which represents a current or predicted constraint or circumstance of the second energy utilization process of the first vehicle.
The profile data record can be completed and/or updated e.g. continually, under event control or at regular intervals of time. In particular, the profile data record can be updated on the basis of respectively new learning data. By way of example, a profile data record already stored in a second vehicle can be updated, depending on a transmitted learning data record ascertained on the basis of the data of a first vehicle. This provides a particularly high level of efficiency by virtue of rapid and effective updating of the method. In this case, it is merely possible for a profile data record having the learning data to be transmitted on the basis of the data of a first vehicle that comprise a change or update of a previous profile data record for the second vehicle, with the change then being made and updated only for the affected portion of the previous profile data record.
The effect that can be achieved thereby is that output data representing a combination of the multiplicity of various permanent constraints and variable constraints can be used to produce resultant data records that are then applicable to a multiplicity of combinations, in particular new combinations, permanent and variable constraints, in particular are applicable with maximum precision.
The values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity can be provided in association with the respectively associated values of a prescribed first data interface. The ascertained profile data record can be provided at a prescribed second data interface. The first data interface and the second data interface may be in the form of one or two interfaces. A control apparatus of the first vehicle can have the first data interface and a mobile user appliance can have the second data interface. In particular, the profile data record can be ascertained by a mobile user appliance. Alternatively or additionally, the mobile user appliance may be designed to take provided vehicle sensor data as a basis for ascertaining the values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity and/or to capture and/or ascertain the values of the at least one first and/or second parameter.
The profile data record can thus also be ascertained on the basis of data from at least one vehicle sensor and/or on the basis of user settings that can be prescribed in particular by means of the mobile user appliance. In this case, the user can change his settings by means of a man/machine interface of the first vehicle and/or by means of a mobile user appliance.
The learning data and/or data records ascertained for various first vehicles can be interchanged by means of a mobile user appliance (smart phone, tablet, “plug-in sat nav, etc.). In this case, these can also be read in and used by other users for specific purposes (using an appropriate app). The learning data and/or the data record can be received or specifically called up by a further mobile user appliance of a user of a second vehicle.
If values of the at least one parameter have not yet been ascertained or have not been ascertained to a sufficient extent to date, for example in the case of a new vehicle, the values of the at least one parameter can also be obtained from a simulation or from values of another vehicle, in particular at the starting point of the method. In a simplified case, they can be input and/or imported and later corrected with genuine measured values.
In an advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, one or more values of a fuel parameter is or are ascertained at least for each of two fuel types or fuel grades usable for the operation of the internal combustion engine, and the profile data record is ascertained on the basis of the respective value or the respective values of the fuel parameter.
This has the advantage that the energy utilization characteristic quantity can also be evaluated for the respectively used fuel. The value or values of the at least one fuel parameter can each be ascertained after a refueling process. The at least one fuel parameter may be representative of proportions of different fuel types and/or a mix ratio of prescribed fuel components in the respective fuel currently used in the vehicle.
The value of the at least one fuel parameter can comprise a fuel grade and/or a fuel type and/or octane number and/or a viscosity and/or a proportion of a fuel component and so on. The profile data record can thus be used, for example, to ascertain a change in the at least one fuel parameter that is required for the ascertained energy utilization characteristic quantity, in particular a fuel utilization characteristic quantity, to approach a prescribed setpoint fuel utilization characteristic quantity. The setpoint fuel utilization characteristic quantity may be an optimum value for the fuel utilization characteristic quantity.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the values of the at least one second parameter are ascertained on the basis of                a driving statistic of the first vehicle and/or        a vehicle setting for a drive mode of the first vehicle and/or        at least one precomputed route for the first vehicle and/or        a predicted exterior temperature and/or        current exhaust data of the first vehicle and/or        data from a knock sensor of the internal combustion engine of the first vehicle and/or        calendar data of a user of the first vehicle and/or        driver settings of the first vehicle and/or        a use of the first vehicle for a specific purpose.        
This has the advantage that the current or predicted constraints can be computed accurately, flexibly and efficiently. Furthermore, the method can be carried out such that a data aggregation is effected by means of probability calculation. Further, it is possible for further information to be read from a digital map, in particular a learning map, and taken into consideration.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the profile data record comprises energy preset data that can be changed by a user of the second vehicle and that are representative of a minimum intake quantity of at least one of the energy types for the second vehicle at an energy supply point and/or are representative of a limitation for fuel grades for the second vehicle and/or are representative of an association of fuel grades with the second vehicle.
Alternatively or additionally, this also allows incorrect refueling (for example diesel/gasoline) to be automatically prevented. In this case, for example the ascertained values of the at least one second parameter and a piece of information about refueling performed or intended (from the gas pump) can be taken as a basis for outputting a piece of information or a warning and/or preventing or interrupting the supply of fuel.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the split of the energy types comprises a split between                natural gas and gasoline or diesel or        electric charge and gasoline or diesel or        natural gas and electric charge.        
The splitting of the energy types can be optimized for a prescribed route and/or for a particular user in regard to one or more prescribed optimization criteria, for example by means of a prescribed computer program in a mobile user appliance. Alternatively or additionally, the profile data record or portions of the profile data record can be transmitted to a central device, for example to a backend of the energy supply point or vehicle manufacturer, and the optimum split can be ascertained by means of the central computation unit. In this case, it is also possible for the data pertaining to the split of the energy types to be ascertained, stored and applied for an energy conversion system of the first vehicle as a particularly efficiently achievable “route-oriented consumption plan”. At the same time, the data pertaining to the split of the energy types can be used for an input for a partially automatically created journey log, individual statistics or fleet statistics, for example for further optimization or provision.
In particular in this case, the different fuel types and fuel grades may in particular be stored in different tanks.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity is representative of a measure of a wear and/or a consumption and/or a reduction in the remaining mileage of a vehicle component.
Therefore, the provided profile data record can be taken as a basis for ascertaining a piece of information or a statement about a change in a state and/or in a degree of wear of the respective vehicle component and/or a remaining mileage of at least one component as a result of the respective energy utilization. The vehicle component can comprise a vehicle engine and/or a drive component and/or a catalytic converter and/or a consumable, in particular a filter and/or a vehicle fluid, in particular an engine oil or a coolant.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, a state and/or a degree of wear and/or a remaining mileage or a change in the state and/or in the degree of wear and/or in the remaining mileage of one or more prescribed vehicle components, for example a vehicle component of a particular type, in particular over a relatively long period, is ascertained on the basis of one or more of the profile data records.
Said state may in this case be a permanent state, in particular a physical or chemical state. In particular, the vehicle components are vehicle components that have a direct connection to a (particular) energy utilization process. In particular, these may be components of the internal combustion engine, of the drive and/or of the actuators of the chassis.
The change in the state and/or in a degree of wear can also comprise ascertaining, in particular an assessment of, the remaining mileage. The remaining mileage can relate e.g. to a distance traveled (kilometers) and/or an absolute engine speed and/or units of time. A change in the state and/or in a degree of wear and an assessment of the (remaining) life can be ascertained at least in part using means of the mobile user appliance of the user (driver of the vehicle). In this case, profile data records, in particular including further data pertaining to a multiplicity of the vehicles, can be read in using means of the mobile user appliance. In this case, very efficient and precise predictions about the remaining life of particular vehicle components (of a particular vehicle or vehicle type) can be ascertained, for example. Therefore, data pertaining to changes in a state and/or in a degree of wear and/or an assessment of the (remaining) life can also be obtained for vehicles without applicable data capture, IT infrastructure, etc.
The profile data record can alternatively or additionally be ascertained on the basis of information representing a change in a state and/or in a degree of wear of the respective vehicle component, this information being able to relate in particular to a preferably cumulative wear and/or consumption of vehicle components, in this case. Particularly preferably, an applicable mathematical relationship represents the dependencies between at least one constraint of the energy utilization of an energy utilization process and the change in a state and/or in a degree of wear.
The profile data record can alternatively or additionally also be ascertained on the basis of further information derived from the information. This can involve numerous methods of statistical mathematics being applied. For this, the normalized and/or adjusted dependencies can be ascertained. An optimum for an overall optimum fuel, fuel composition or fuel mix can then also be ascertained from a piece of statistical information from many vehicles, which are preferably of the same type and are operated under different constraints, and applied, for example, in particular also in connection with conditions to be expected in future.
Advantageously, one or more profile data records can also be taken as a basis for deriving a piece of information pertaining to an improvement in particular parameters of the vehicle components. In particular, the ascertained data can in this case be taken as a basis for improving the quality of the vehicle components in development or production in specific and efficient fashion. It is also possible for valuable data and/or information pertaining to the improvement of particular vehicle components relating to supplier products or third-party products directly or indirectly to be obtained. For example, it is thus possible for weaknesses in vehicle components to be identified easily and/or explicitly and evaluated to the advantage of the consumer or the vehicle manufacturer.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the at least one parameter is representative of a state and/or a remaining mileage of one or more vehicle components of the first vehicle. The energy utilization characteristic quantity therefore also allows a statement about an influence of a state and/or of a remaining mileage of the respective vehicle component on the energy utilization. The vehicle component can comprise a vehicle engine and/or a drive component and/or catalytic converter and/or a consumable, in particular a filter and/or a vehicle fluid, in particular an engine oil or a coolant. It is possible for at least coarse values for the age, the degree of wear and/or remaining life or rated remaining performance of one or more vehicle components to be ascertained.
In a further advantageous configuration in accordance with the first and second aspects, the profile data record is ascertained and provided for each of a multiplicity of first vehicles. Further, the profile data records are taken as a basis, in particular at least some of the respective profile data records in each case are used, for ascertaining and providing a resultant profile data record, and the provided resultant profile data record is taken as a basis for ascertaining the fuel composition and/or the split of energy types for the drive system of the first vehicle and/or of a second vehicle.
Particularly preferably, the at least one resultant profile data record is ascertained (possibly also) on the basis of one or more (particular) second vehicles and/or on the basis of one or more (particular) energy utilization processes.
The sending, receiving or interchange and the aggregation of the respective profile records can preferably be effected by means of at least one mobile user appliance and/or by means of a backend. In this case, targeted interchange of optimization information between two or more users can also take place. As a result, these data intended for interchange can also be configured in extremely compact and, if necessary, absolutely uncritical, in regard to data protection, fashion. By way of example, the interchange can take place via a cloud network, an Internet portal, Bluetooth or the like.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, at least the values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity and the values of the at least one parameter are each ascertained for prescribed route sections and/or route types and the respective profile data record is associated with the applicable prescribed route sections or the applicable route type.
As such, at least one piece of route-dependent information, in particular a scientific relationship with fuels, can be ascertained based on planned or probable routes.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, prescribed similarity criteria are taken as a basis for associating the respective profile data record with a prescribed route section and/or a prescribed route type.
Preferably, this is accomplished by transmitting respective profile data records, for example from different first vehicles, to a backend. The association is made by means of the backend or an Internet portal, for example. This has the advantage that the profile data records can be varied on the basis of an input or planned route. Further, it is also possible for at least one piece of route-dependent information, in particular a scientific relationship with fuels, to be ascertained from a database or the backend based on planned or probable routes.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the provided profile data record of the first vehicle is taken as a basis for ascertaining a set of settings changes for the energy utilization of a second vehicle, and a prescribed selection of the settings changes is taken as a basis for ascertaining the fuel composition and/or the split of energy types for the drive system of the second vehicle for the second energy utilization process.
The selection of the adaptation measures can be made by means of a prescribed operator control operation on the input apparatus. In this case, acceptance or alteration of settings can be visually displayed, in particular graphically, on a display apparatus of the second vehicle and/or of the mobile user appliance. It is also possible for the settings changes pre-ascertained for the first vehicle and/or a probable result of the settings change to be depicted. In this case, the settings changes can also be selected individually or all together by the user. It is thus possible to visually display to the user of the second vehicle, in particular graphically, what will change about his motor vehicle and if need be how and on what the settings changes will take effect. He can then make an overall or selective decision about this by selection, for example as a combination of two or more decisions, for example by selecting and/or moving a selection slider.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, a current composition of a fuel in the tank of the second vehicle is ascertained. Proportions of different fuel types and/or a mix ratio of prescribed fuel components of the fuel with which the vehicle is to be refueled are ascertained for a subsequent refueling taking place in preparation for the future fuel utilization phase on the basis of the current composition of the fuel and the ascertained fuel composition for the second vehicle.
By way of example, a computer program, in particular an app (application software), takes the data captured during multiple preceding refueling operations as a basis for computing how much of which fuel type is used for refueling, such that said fuel types mix in the tank of the vehicle to produce a (new) optimum mix. Preferably, adaptive admixtures or mix ratios are also ascertained and/or retrieved. These can also be implemented by the energy point and/or added by the user on the basis of the information generated in the method. In particular, it is also possible for an optimized fuel composition to be ascertained within an energy type.
The fuel composition in the invention can relate in particular to:                components having different octane numbers, and/or        ethanol components (and respectively related types), and/or        methyl tert-butyl ether (MTBE) and/or ethyl tert-butyl ether (ETBE), and/or        lubricants and additives, and/or        exhaust-gas-reducing active agents, and/or        brand-specific active agents (also in some cases “psychological” active agents linked to particular images, slogans or ideas).        
Preferably, the invention involves the provided profile data record being taken as a basis for varying the proportions of MTBE and/or ETBE (methyl tert-butyl ether and ethyl tert-butyl ether) in the fuel delivered. Since the need of different vehicles for these substances in the case of different constraints is different, a very great environmental benefit and cost benefit, possibly even a tax advantage, can be attained if these admixtures are admixed adaptively, in particular only to the required, useful extent, within the context of the invention. The mix ratio of these substances can also be adjusted to suit or optimized at least in part if two fuel types that are mixable, for example in the tank of the vehicle, are combined.
The profile data record can comprise one or more families of characteristic curves expressed in scientific terms and comprising one or more optimized parameters (parameter relationships) for the optimized fuel on the basis of the aforementioned criteria, in particular also in regard to external conditions.
The invention therefore also comprises control of an apparatus at the filling station for altering the characteristic values. Preferably, this relates to stepless control (or control in small steps) of the fuel composition. The invention therefore also includes an energy point, in particular filling station, that produces fuel ratios that are mixable freely or in fine steps.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity are stored and/or provided in association with the respectively associated values of the at least one fuel parameter. Further, the profile data record for the second vehicle is also ascertained on the basis of the values of the at least one fuel parameter that are associated with the provided values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity.
In a further advantageous configuration according to the first and second aspects, the energy utilization characteristic quantity (in a first vehicle and/or in a second vehicle) is ascertained on the basis of one or more variables representative of at least one exhaust gas characteristic quantity and/or an actually achieved torque characteristic curve and/or at least one captured variable from a knock sensor of the internal combustion engine of the vehicle and/or one or more ignition angles and/or ignition times.
The invention is distinguished, according to a second aspect, by a system, wherein the system is designed to ascertain at least one value of an energy utilization characteristic quantity that represents a first energy utilization process in a first vehicle, to ascertain at least one value of a parameter that represents at least one constraint of the energy utilization in the first vehicle during the first energy utilization process, and then to ascertain a mathematical relationship between at least one or more of the provided values of the at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity, the applicable values of the parameters of the first vehicle and one or more parameters for a possible second energy utilization process of a second vehicle. Further, the system may be configured to provide a data record and/or learning data on the basis of the at least one ascertained mathematical relationship, in so doing to provide a profile data record comprising the learning data and/or the data record. Further, the system may be configured so as, depending on said profile data record, to take the data of the at least one first vehicle and the at least one second parameter as a basis for ascertaining a fuel composition and/or a split of energy types for a drive system of at least one second vehicle and/or control data for an energy distribution process in a second vehicle for a second energy utilization process.
Preferably, the system is further configured to prompt a change in the split of energy types for a drive system at least of a second vehicle and/or to control an energy distribution process in a second vehicle for a second energy utilization process.
Preferably, the system is further configured to carry out the method according to the first aspect and/or in line with one or more features characterized in this document during operation, in particular as claimed in one of claims 1 to 16. In this case, the system has the same advantages as the method.
The invention is distinguished, according to a third aspect, by a mobile user appliance that is designed to ascertain a mathematical relationship between at least one or more provided values of at least one energy utilization characteristic quantity and applicable values of at least one parameter, wherein the energy utilization characteristic quantity represents a first energy utilization process in a first vehicle and the at least one parameter represents at least one constraint of the energy utilization in the first vehicle during the first energy utilization process. Further, the mobile user appliance is designed to provide a data record and/or learning data on the basis of the at least one ascertained mathematical relationship and to provide a profile data record that comprises the learning data and/or the data record and values of at least one second parameter representing a current or predicted constraint of a second energy utilization process of the first vehicle. In addition, the mobile user appliance is designed to take the profile data record and at least one prescribed criterion as a basis for ascertaining a fuel composition and/or a split of energy types for a drive system of the second vehicle for the second energy utilization process.
The mobile user appliance is therefore designed to carry out at least some of the steps of the method for adapting an energy utilization process of a vehicle according to the first aspect. Advantageous configurations of the first aspect also apply to the third aspect in this case. In particular, the mobile user appliance may be designed to transmit the profile data record and/or the ascertained fuel composition or the ascertained split of the energy types to the energy delivery point.
The mobile user appliance may to this end have a wired or wireless interface. The mobile user appliance can comprise a smartphone, a tablet PC, an item of clothing with a suitable electronic apparatus, a smart watch and/or a portable navigation apparatus and so on. Advantageously, it is thus possible for a transmission part and/or sensors and/or computation resources and/or a transmission/reception unit and/or authentication methods of the mobile user appliance to be used or jointly used.
According to a further aspect, the invention is distinguished by a computer program, wherein the computer program is designed to perform the method according to the first aspect or an advantageous configuration of the method according to one or more further features of the method. In particular, the computer program is a software program executable e.g. as an app (“application”) for one or more types of mobile user appliances. Preferably, it may be a brand-specific software program, in particular also configured to handle customer, user or billing data. The computer program product may in this case be in the form of an update for a previous computer program that, by way of example, comprises the portions of the computer program or of the corresponding program code as part of a feature extension, for example as part of what is known as a “remote software update”.
According to a further aspect, the invention is distinguished by a computer program product that comprises executable program code, wherein the program code carries out the method according to the first aspect or an advantageous configuration of the method according to the first aspect when executed by a data processing apparatus. The computer program product comprises in particular a medium that is readable by the data processing apparatus and on which the program code is stored.
According to a further aspect, the invention is distinguished by a program product that comprises an authorized access right to stored data of the computer program product.
The vehicle is preferably a motor vehicle or motorcycle. This results in multiple advantages described explicitly within the context of this document and multiple further advantages comprehensible to a person skilled in the art. A particularly great advantage is obtained in the case of application to a vehicle fleet (multiplicity of first vehicles and/or multiplicity of second vehicles), e.g. associated with one or more, e.g. cooperating, brands or members of an organization or with a group of a social network, etc. The method can thus comprise authorization to access particular profile data records. Therefore, it is e.g. also possible for an application in error to be avoided.
In particular, the method also comprises providing at least one profile data record by means of wireless transmission of applicable data packets and/or sections of the data stream of the profile data record in a “method” (for example a push method), in particular prompted or controlled by a computation unit arranged outside the (first) vehicle, or e.g. by a method (for example a “pull method”) prompted or controlled by a computation unit (installed or carried in the second vehicle) of the vehicle.
According to an advantageous development, one or more profile data records may be linked to one or more particular application condition(s), in particular so as to represent one or more application conditions. Preferably, the profile data records can comprise one or more such application conditions. In this case, an embodiment of the method, in particular one consistent with the profile data record, can take place on the basis of the satisfaction of at least one application condition in the second vehicle. Explained in simplified terms, a profile data record can comprise a “package insert” having one or more application conditions, the at least one application condition being able to be checked in a second vehicle and/or in a mobile user appliance when the method is applied.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.